


Foggy Nelson x Reader : He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not.

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, foggy nelson x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a crush on Foggy, but Foggy seems to have more interest in Marci.<br/>Matt decides to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Nelson x Reader : He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was requested by anon.

You had been working for Nelson & Murdock for about a year now. Matt, your childhood friend had asked you to come and work for the law firm. That’s when you first met Foggy. Matt told you a lot about him before, but you never met him.  
When you finally did meet, you realised that Matt was right about him, he was funny. The more you got to know him , the more you started to like him. He wasn’t just “funny goofball Foggy”, he was loyal, kind and someone who you could rely on. You found it endearing when he fixed things for Mrs. Cardenas. Mrs.Cardenas took quite a liking to foggy, and so did you. Over the course of the year, the two of you grew closer and eventually became friends. Good friends actually. But I didn’t take you long to realise that what you felt wasn’t just friendship. The first time you realised it was when you, Karen and Foggy had an appointment at the Landman And Zack lawfirm and that’s where you met Marci Stahl. Your heart sank when you realised she called Foggy her ‘Foggy bear’ and when you saw how pretty and succesful she was.

Your were sitting at your desk at the other side of the room when the phone rang and Foggy picked it up.  
“Oh, hey Marci! Sure I’ve got some time to talk! ” he immediately smiled widely.  
You rolled your eyes and sighed. Ever since she saw Foggy at the firm she kept on calling him, and 'coincidentally’ shows up at the places he usually is. Before you knew about Marci, you wanted to tell him how you felt, or at least find a way to ask him out on a official date. You tried to make him realise that you liked him, but somehow he never noticed, or maybe he did and doesn’t want to hurt your feelings because he doesn’t feel the same way. Your stomach turned at the thought, and you tried to focus on the paperwork that was in front of you. Foggy’s enthousiastic voice making it hard to do so.  
“Tonight? Sounds great ! We’ll meet at Josie’s bar.”   
Oh no, she had asked him out on a date and he agreed, you thought. You started to quietly utter some things to yourself. Some not so very nice things about Marci. Your jealousy was getting the best of you. You suddenly hear someone laugh but they try to hide it with coughing. You look up to realise it was Matt. He told you a while ago that he was the Daredevil and you had forgotten about his super hearing again. He must have heard what you had said, and your cheecks turn red when you realise it.  
“ (y/n) , hey uhm. I gotta go and.. run an errand. Could you please sort this out for me ? I’ll bring your favorite snack for you tomorrow.” Foggy smiles at you andhands you another small stack of paperwork. 

You try to smille while you take the stack of paperwork from him. “Sure Foggy, Got you covered. I won’t let you down.”  
“I know you wont (y/n). “ he stands there silent for a moment looking at you, until it almost becomes awkward. Matt coughs again to break the silence.  
“Right, well, I’ll see you tomorrow then ?” he asks.  
“Offcourse. Have a good night Mr.Nelson.” You tried to act like it didn’t bother you but you could help it. Your heart was breaking.  
Foggy looks confused for a moment because you addressed him so formally.  
“Yeah.. you too (y/n). Have a good one. Uhm good night I mean.” Foggy awkwardly exits the office.  
You try to focus on your paperwork for a while but you can’t seem to focus on anything. Matt gets up from his chair and walks over to your desk, putting down some other papers that you needed.

“Why don’t you just tell him ?” he suddenly asks.

You look up at Matt and raise an eyebrow. “Tell who what?”.

Matt shakes his head. “You know who (y/n). Why don’t you tell Foggy that you like him?”.

You cheecks start to turn red and you stutter “I .. have no idea wha-at you’re talking about Matty.”

“Oh please, your heartbeat spikes whenever Foggy is around. Aaaand I know you are blushing and lying right now.” he grins at you. And you automaticly try to cover your cheeks. You groaned.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“(y/n), why not ? I mean, it’s obvious he likes you too.” He goes and sits on the chair opposite you.

You shake your head and scoff. “He doesn’t like me Matt. Foggy likes 'Marci’ .” Matt heard the envy when you said her name.

“That’s adorable.” he shakes his head “You’re jealous, but it’s Marci who should be jealous. Not you.”

“How do you know that ? Why are you so sure he likes me?”

Matt leans closer to you and almost whispers while trying to stay serious. “Because I hear his heartbeat spike to whenever you are in the room.”  
You shake your head at your friend.

“That, and he told me after I kept bugging him about it.” he leans back again, a huge grin on his face.

Your eyes widden “Wha-at ?”

“ He’s in love with you (y/n). “

“But what about Marci ?” you feel so confused.

Matt gets up from the chair, and grabs his coat. “Tell him, (y/n). Just, trust me.”

You nod, and Matt exits the office. You stay until you have finished the paperwork before you head home. You decide to trust that Matt is telling you the truth and decide to tell Foggy how you feel tomorrow.

 

The next morning you chose to wear your favorite dress and payed a bit more attention to your looks. You took one last look in the mirror. “Alright (y/n). You can do this.” you tell yourself before exiting your home and heading to work. Arriving at work, Matt and Foggy were already present. Foggy was talking to Matt but turned around to face you when he heard you enter. When he saw you, with your favorite snack that he promised you in his hands, he froze. His mouth a bit agape. You tried your best not to blush, and failed.

“Hey good morning (y/n) ! You look great today ! “ Karen said to break the silence.

Foggy seemed to snap out it and shook his head “Yeah! Uh yes! You do look beau- great today.”  
Foggy appeared to be blushing as well by now.

You smile brightly “Oh, Thank you. Uhm I got the paperwork done.”

“I knew I could trust you. Here’s your favorite snack I promised.” Foggy handed you the snack and for a second your fingers brushed against eachother, and you felt electricity going through you. You saw Matt grinning out of the corner of your eye, you ignored it.

“Hey, uh Foggy. Can I talk to you for a minute ?” you had build up enough courage to finally tell him how you felt.  
He quickly nodded and smile “ Sure, go ahead. I’m all ears.”

You started to get a little nervous. “ I mean, can we talk in private ?”. He finally seemed to understand.

“Oh! Sure, no problem. Uhm Matt, if someone asks for me-”

“I’ll tell them your occupied. “ Matt smiled.

You followed Foggy to his office, closing the door to give the two of you some privacy. Although you were certain Matt was all ears.  
Foggy turned around to face you “Do you want to sit down ? “  
You shook your head “No. Foggy ..I.. I need to tell you something..”

A worried expression spread across Foggy’s face “Are you okay ? Look, you know you can trust me right ? I’m there for you if you need me. If there’s something wro-”  
You shook your head “I’m in love with you, Foggy.” you blurted it out.   
For a minute you were afraid to look at Foggy. Afraid of what his reaction might be. When you finally did you could see the a mix of confussion and shock on his face.

“Wha.. what? Sorry, I don’t think I heard what you said right.”

You sighed “Franklin Percy Nelson, I am completely and utterly in love with you. Have been for a while now but you didn’t notice. Or did you ?”

Foggy looked at you in disbelieve before shaking his head “ I.. I didn’t know. (y/n) why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

You looked down “Because, I think your in love with Marci.”

Foggy shook his head and walked over to you “Marci ? OH! Oh no, (y/n). Listen, I am not in love with Marci. There is nothing going on between her and me. She is only helping me with information in the Wilson Fisk case.”

You couldn’t help but smile “Oh god, I feel so stupid. I thought you and Marci were dating.”

“Don’t feel stupid, I thought the same thing about you and Matt.” he looked relieved.

Your eyes widden in shock “Wha- Foggy, Matt is my friend. There’s nothing going on between us. Besides Matt’s a bit of a weirdo.” that’ll teach him for listening in into your conversation.

You walked over to Foggy “So..”

“So.. I guess I can say it too now. (y/n) (l/n) I am completely and utterly in love with you as well.” He repeated your words and the brightest smile appeared on your face.

You took one last step closer, brushing your hand against his cheeck before finally kissing him.  
He put his arms around you and pulled you in as close as he could. A knock on the door made you break the kiss.  
“There’s a client here. They say it’s urgent. It’s about Fisk.” Matt says.  
Foggy looks at you for a second and you nod. He leaves to go to the client. You also walk out the office passing Matt you can hear him say “Weirdo huh?”.  
“Serves you right, Murdock.” you say with a big smile on your face.  
You walk past him a few steps before you whisper very silently “Thank you, Daredevil.” looking back you could see he heard you.


End file.
